Devil's personal angel
by Petrachu
Summary: Corporal Levi has up and decided that his previous lover, Petra, is no longer worth his time. How will she cope with the sudden transition?
1. Chapter 1

"Petra, I think.." Levi began in a strained tone, glancing over at her at see if she was actually listening. But there she sat, perked up and attentive as always. **Tch..** he had kind of hoped she'd be off in lala land like she was with the rest of the squad.  
What could he have called me all the way out here to say? She inquired, tilting her head in complete curiosity.  
The expression etched onto her porcelain face made the man cringe, applaud that she still looked so content. Well- she hadn't a clue of what he was about to say so obviously she'd actively be immune to the signs of his annoyance.  
"I have no interest in you. You're pathetic, and I dislike your company." The words clawed out of his throat, almost leaving a line of blood in it's wake. The face she now wore was one that slowly inched into agonized shock. Gapping for words, but only gambled thoughts made their way out.  
"I don't understand- I.. you- you pr- But-" In that very moment she could feel her chest getting tighter as if constricted by a boa. A shot of icy water coursing throughout her heated veins in a painful rhythm aimed to cripple. A defense of the mind that begged her to run away from that hateful, indefinite risk of a human being. But somewhere, deep down.. a place none other than himself could reach- beckoned her forward. A pitiful dance between pride and want that left her mortified and struggling to remove herself from the ground. This tango of what's good for her and what's smart.  
Levi turned his back on her then, tired of acknowledging the aching girl. "That's all."  
'That's all' the words racked around in her head like a vicious tornado. Taring down all that was capable of being destroyed with the flick of it's whirl.  
"I can change- I can-"  
"That's not necessary." he responded coldly, cutting her chattering off. "Although.. I look forward to seeing you change. It'd prove quite the show."  
The coldness was smothering her as he left with a mere wave of his hand and a simple shutting of the door.

And as she sat in that room, utterly alone, she finally allowed herself to collapse under the weight of her pain. Crumbling to bits on the floor.


	2. Into the fight

The effects of her miniature exhaustion comma had worn off and left her feeling more drained than when she'd collapsed. What on earth had happened? Was that just some sort of bad dream? As her eyes danced around the surrounding setting she knew that it hadn't just been a dream. It was reality..  
Prying herself from hard floor she struggled to steady herself. What on earth had happened.. why is it- Petra drew in a sharp breath before adjusting to shift all her weight to her right side. That was it. What could she do now..?

"Petra?" A young voice called.  
The drained girl turned her attention to the closed door and began her way toward it. "I'm in here-" A crushing pressure on her chest was the period to her sentence. Before she could even reach it she was greeted by the excited Eren. But his face slipped into surprise.  
"Petra.. are you al-"  
"I'm fine." she said with a hand raised as a sign for him to stop. As his eyes wandered to her face she forced her lips to tug into a bright smile.  
Deciding it wasn't his place to pressure, Eren gave a brief nod. "Yes.. We're needed for a trip out to survey damage to the outer walls.."  
Petra bit her lip and responded with a small,"Of course." matter of factually.  
There wasn't much she could do but go along with it.. It was her job. And that came first.

...After that, the day traveled on rather slowly. Preparing her horse. Taking a small break for dinner. No Levi... yet.

/ Yes- I will keep uploading. And just keep reading to see what's happening. ;v


	3. Fool

The daylight was quickly fading, as they had decided to leave at night. A dangerous decision but- from Hanji's research- the titan's were less active at night. It might just be there safest bet. Petra tugged herself onto the back of her precious Jasmine. That was enough to draw a smile onto her face.  
"Is everyone ready?" Levi called in a stern voice.  
Just like that the fragile smile was cracked, each shard falling off til she was left with a plain straight line across her lips. "Yes, sir." She returned.  
Levi's gaze wandered to her and noticeably tensed his grip on the reins. "Good, just.."his words trailed off as the crowd of his unit gave the signal of ready. A loud chorus of yells. He turned his back, once more, on the strawberry blonde. "Then let's head off."  
With that command they took off in full theory of the plan, willing to place there all into it.

-  
(LEVI'S P.O.V)

The ride carried on smoothly. The titan's didn't seem as- attentive- as usual. It was almost soothing. Aside the occasional pass of a four to six meters. But suddenly, as his gaze made search of the area, he caught Petra Ral in his sights once more. His actions the night before were surely too much for her, but what could he do? She was going to tell her father of them- that would surely end badly. For if she died it'd have been his fault to blame, in eyes of her endearing father. He couldn't leave him spiteful like Petra had become of her mothers death... Although the circumstances were different. And what was going on through that thought process? Weither he did or did not marry the young woman, she was still a member of his squad and he was to protect her with all his might. Even so. - As his thoughts became unbearably heavy, he realized all too slowly that she had returned his blank stare with one of confusion.  
"Levi?" She mouthed.  
Her jerked his head to the side to direct his attention else where. The path before him. He couldn't turn back on his choice to let her go and be with someone safe somewhere else. Make her hate him and be happy somewhere else... somewhere that she wasn't.. in constant battle for her life. That's all he should focus on. Not himself. Not now.

_**/ Thank you guys for reading. It means a lot to me. I'll try to post more. But yes- I do have a plan. c: Just be patient for me. This will end up being a good 20+ Chapters- Ya got time =w=. And like I told one of ya's today. I. Got. ye.**_


End file.
